Someone from Outside
by kitelina
Summary: IggyOC. Rewritten 112908 for content changes. Ten years after taking revenge on the School, Iggy isn't blind anymore and has developed feelings for someone outside the Flock that they met on the way to normalcy. Read and review please.


'_Since saving the world and bringing down the School, so much shit has happened. Well, not just shit but also some good things. Like, I have my eyesight back and, of course, __her_,' I typed into Fang's blog.

God, it felt good to finally loosen up and let the world know what horrors existed behind people's backs. I continued on, typing so furiously the keys seemed to protest.

'_Her name is Kit, another human hybrid from the School. But instead of her being born one, they did multiple sets of surgeries on her. Kind of what they did on Ari, only this one was more successful, and extremely seamless. Originally, she was a feline-human hybrid and they just repeated the "bright" idea to see what would happen if the experiment was born one thing and use surgery to change it up a bit. Shit, it's so _flawless_, you couldn't even tell they just did plastic surgery and then attached everything on.'_

I yawned so hard that I felt like my head split and stretched my arms over my head. It was late, about 1am in the morning, actually. What was supposed to be a midnight quickie on MySpace turned into a make-out blog session. Kinky.

I clicked on "Save As Draft" as another fatal yawn threatened my head, shut down the computer, and began making my way upstairs.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
Them other boys don't know how to act  
I think you're special, what's behind your back?  
So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

Goddamn it. She's playing that song!

I rolled my eyes. Ever since she told me that Adam was history, that song..ugh, that _song_ would not cease its existence in our house.

Yes, really. _Our_ house. It's been ten years since the School was overthrown and demolished. Hell, we're legal now _and_ we can take of ourselves; especially now since the government paid so well for all the trouble we went through. It was just so we won't sue their asses for something that they weren't aware of anyway.

Not like we minded, you know. I especially like my new Alienware. \nerddrool

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Oh yeah, the song.

Frustrated, I nearly ran up the stairs despite my exhaustion and banged on the door, hoping for a response.

There was none.

I am not fixing those speakers when they bust.

At the moment, there is no one else in this house besides the two of us. Max, Angel and Nudge decided to go take a long overdue girls' night out at the movies with some of Nudge's friends from the nearby college. I'm pretty sure Gazzy went to follow, playing older brother gone Secret Service, to making sure they didn't do anything stupid. And, I imagine, to beat up anyone who tries to hook up with his sister, but that's what Max is there for.

Fang took some girl out to dinner, a classmate from creative writing. I think her name is Nida. She's got a pretty face and long brown hair. "She's absolutely beautiful!" he said, and batted his eyelashes at me when I prodded him for information. I was too busy laughing at his comical interpretation that I didn't ask for any more information.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Damn, I remember this one. I think she acquired it when I dated Tess some months back.

It does makes me wonder though, who she would've been if we hadn't ran into her. I'm kind of glad we did, because for being one of us, she was in pretty bad shape. Like nearly dead, bad shape. She's crashed with our flock ever since escaping the School on her own.

For some reason, they conditioned her to think she was an Eraser despite her obvious feline genealogy but instead she got mauled by her fellow "comrades" during training. No surprise there; the getting-mauled-by-comrades-because-you're-the-only-queer thing I mean. The whole dog versus cat relationship runs deeper than we thought I guess.

The only good thing that came out of that was she has a hell of a survival instinct because of the state we found her in. Shit, even more than Maximum Ride herself. The Queen of Survival wasn't too pleased when she figured it out.

_Take 'em to the bridge._

Awww shit, it was only a CD skip.

Slowly, I cracked the door open, wincing as it whined slightly.

So far, I've been praying to God that she didn't know how I felt about her. I think she's the only one that doesn't know, unless Nudge was being Nudge and blabbed about it already. Honestly, that's not surprising _at all_.

_Dirty babe  
You see the shackles  
Baby I'm your slave_

_I'll let you whip me if I misbehave  
It's just that no one makes me feel this way_

Talking about how I feel about her, it's like a—a passionate _burn_, if you know what I mean. No, not the burn you get when you get the morning shits.

I've already spoken with Fang about it. Our talk basically summarized to:

Barge into her room. Kiss her like the animal you are. Have mad sex with her ("Bang her hard!!") and everyone's happy...

There's no way in _hell_ I'm doing that.

_Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Look at those hips_

I bet she could snag any guy she wants to, only if they pass us. Us, of course, meaning Fang, Gazzy, and me.

I didn't like that Vincent kid, too much of a wuss. He's as tall as me, but the kid's got no balls. Before they were even dating, he was always touching her and finding excuses for it, even when she told him to stop and lay off the touching. He would listen, but...then the cycle will start all over again. She got rid of him real fast.

There weren't many good things said about Adam either. A lot of the girls who knew what he was like said he was a sleaze. And that's as far as I could get with questioning them and not getting up in their faces about it. It bothered me only because there was _something_ that they were hiding from me, like a violent streak maybe? Or a carnivorous ex-girlfriend?

Random guys on the street just see her as a pretty face to be used and dumped, but it's not like she can't take care of herself if things go wrong. Hell, she could beat them bloody, and maybe pull some not so nice pranks in their faces later.

Still, if they can't stand up to me, there's no point. Seriously.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

The door opened a crack and——oh, _fuck_. What the hell is she doing, swaying her hips like that?

The door was still slightly shut, but wasn't exactly open either. It's like she's dancing for an audience. (Pfft, like an audience of one.)

Long, black hair to her waist swayed seductively, emphasized her dark tan skin paired with her exotic, slightly island-ish features.

She has no idea how beautiful she is; how I just want to take her and hold her close like there's no tomorrow.

I'm not a peeping Tom. _I swear_.

_I'm bringing sexy back  
You mother fuckers watch how I attack  
If that's your girl you better watch your back  
Cause she'll burn it up for me and that's a fact_

She's dancing around the room, bumping and grinding against someone I'm pretty sure isn't there. I'm pretty sure he, whoever he is, exists only in her imagination, as well as her clothes because right now, wearing a black camisole and…are those _my_ boxers?

Damn.

_Take 'em to the chorus_

Back to what I was saying, a black camisole and _my_ boxers just won't cut it in a club if ya know what I'm sayin'.

_Come here girl  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Come to the back  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

With a hip thrust to the side, she suddenly turns, staring straight into my eyes, like she knew I was there, ogling at her the whole time.

I stood there, dumbstruck, as she winked and began making her way toward me, dancing the whole way.

Yeah, she drives me insane. Can you tell?

_VIP  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Drinks on me  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Let me see what you're working with  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

She only came up to a little under my shoulders, the little pixie. She might as well be one, her body fits all the requirements. Up close, I watched her eyes had dilated and switched from their original cat-like state to normal human eyes.

For a brief second, I wondered what kind of eyes her babies would have if she slept with any one of us, or even with a normal human. In that tiny moment of insanity, I hoped it would me, though Fang's the one who gets all the ladies.

The door swings completely open with a louder whine of protest as she thrusts herself through and in front of me.

Kit takes my hands and places them on her hips, while she moves them back and forth in one smooth movement. With a familiarity that none of us even possessed towards the other, she drapes her arms around my neck. Before, it was awkward when all there was in the house was silence and only us two. Alone. All the time.

No way am I getting out of this alive. Does she even know what she's doing to me?

_Look at those hips  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
You make me smile  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
Go ahead child  
Go ahead, be gone with it  
And get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

A smile forms on her lips as she monitors my reaction to her movements.

I cock an eyebrow in response. She _is_ taunting me.

My breathing quickened when she pulled me closer until we're practically up against each other, still dancing, but grinding more like. Like, sex with all your clothes on. I grinned deviously when I heard her gasp at the sudden contact over the loud music.

Then she reaches up to grab the back of my neck. Her breath tickles my ear.

"You've gotten better."

Wait, how does she know I dance?

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

And then she bites it.

Rawr.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

She pulls away quickly and turns to go back in her room, booty-bumping me on the way. My skin felt the absence of her warmth right away and it suddenly got too cold for my liking.

Nuh-uh. We'll have none of that.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

I grab her wrist just as she begins to saunter away and pull her towards me.

Steering her briskly toward the general direction of the wall right next to the door, I placed a hand on both sides of her head, trapping her efficiently. Without missing a beat, she gasped in surprise when I leaned down to capture her lips with mine.

Her lips are oh, so soft.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

Then, quick as lightning, she pinched my cheek and ran inside her room, closing the door soundly behind her.

I was left in confusion with my own thoughts because she acted, well, _just like a cat_; leaving for seemingly non-existent reasons.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

"What are you doing?"

Oh, it's Fang, back from his date with Nida. The girl herself is holding his hand as they walk up the stairs. Her brown skin complimented his light olive tone, where Kit's and my skin would have more of a contrast, I'm sure. They looked at me strangely, wondering why I was standing outside her door.

I'm sure it was odd. The flushed and colored look on my face betrayed my emotion. Hey, I'm a redhead, what can you expect from me? Very rarely do I hang around Kit's room, or was it the slightly predatory look in my eyes?

Fang looked at me quizzically, question in his eyes.

_Get your sexy on  
Go ahead, be gone with it_

"Nothing," I replied, but I hand motioned, _Later_, for him to continue with his night, immensely glad that Kit nor Nida didn't know the finer points of our hand signals yet.

He shrugged, nonchalant at my actions, and proceeded to his room down the hall.

Fang wasn't the only one to return home at that hour, the girls did too. Not only did they look at me, confused, but they hand-signaled the entire time from the moment they caught my eyes until they went into their rooms. Max just walked straight pass, not bothering to even look at me; probably pissed because I was fraternizing with the enemy. God, we're not fourteen anymore!

_What happened? Did you and Kit fight? Was it a bad fight? Did she slap you?_

_No_, I responded, and they continued down the hall. I gave Max the bird when she wasn't though. Bitch.

_I saw that_. Oops, sorry Angel. Kind of. uh…forgot about you.

_I'm sure_.

With a sigh, I pushed open the door in front of me where, I was certain, Kit was amusing herself at my predicament. Her feline senses don't miss anything but, I'm pretty sure Max will be okay in the morning. We'll be talking like old friends soon anyway, it's not like we live in the same house for nothing

I was also pretty sure, that when I finally did open that door, a very Nudge-like squeal came from the room two doors down.

But I didn't need Fang crowing, almost softly, in delight, "He's gonna do her Nudge! Shut up!" to tell me what the future entailed.

Not even when I saw my boxers, discarded on the floor just after I entered the room.


End file.
